Vanessa’s Drag Rush
Season 1 of Vanessa's Drag Rush consists of 10 queens and ?? episodes. Show made by Vanessa. The season premiered on ??? Cast release date is on TBA, 2018. Vanessa’s Drag Rush is a fanmade show made by Lildrummerboy07. The contestants are 12 user Who will battle to win.This show works just like the real series does. the judge is Lildrummerboy07 Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Vanessa's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The Contestant Won The Main Challenge With two Contestant :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or bottom 4 and survives the lipsync :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lipsyncing. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges after placing in the bottom 2. Episodes 'Episode 1:First Impressions' Main Challenge: make a quote that fits your Queen and send in a Look to impress your fellow contestants Main Challange Winners:Pabllo,Beyonc,and Raini ' '''Main Challenge Prize:Extra hour for next challenge ' '''Runway Theme:First Impressions Mini-Challenge:Send in the funniest picture of your queen Mini-Challenge Winner: Mini-Challenge Prize:Assign roles next challenge Lipsync Song:'"Say My Name"by Destiny’s Child Bottom 4:Drake,Aaron,Bob,Bell Eliminated:Bob the drag Queen and Aaron Phillips Quotes Pabllo:"The baddest bitch in Brazil is gonna take over the world." Bella:No submission Raini:"Guess who just appeared after going missing for 6 years for being so skinny!" Drake:No submission Vanessa: i '''am here to snatch the crown,and Archie '''Zendaya: For anyone who feels the need to hate...just know i‘m lookin at my phone like #Girlbye" Beyoncé:'''I look like a princess but I’m really a queen in disguise '''Aaron:No submission Jeon:He He He Bob: 'Episode 1 Looks' Category:Seasons